Wild Card
by Chel 90210
Summary: An underboss in the Italian Mafia, Klaus Mikaelson finds himself fascinated with Caroline Forbes. She is a novice poker player trying to make ends meet. A Drabble series. Klaroline. Rated M.


**Wild Card**

She was nervous.

Sweat was starting to form on the crease of her brow, but her face remained impassive.

Thick cigar smoke filled the air.  
Caroline jumped as the dealer placed a card in front of her.

A man with a receding hairline and an off white button up grinned at her. The decay on his teeth was evident, but she would have never guessed by the amount of chips placed in front of him.

She lifted her card and contained her excitement as she looked at the two of clubs in her hand.

One more card.

That all she needed and she would be long gone.

"I'm out." A man that was seated in the middle spoke as he threw his hand on the table.

Caroline felt sorry for him, but quickly regained her composure.

She had to focus.

She pushed in her last two chips praying that god would have mercy on her.

It was all she had, but she still imagined about what she could gain.

The man with the receding hairline laughed as he pushed a stack of chips on top of her two.

"You're a brave little lady." He grinned at her again.

She didn't speak and only offered him one glance.

She preferred her cards to do the talking.

The dealer handed her one final card.

She prayed before she lifted it up willing her emotions not to show of her face.

The greasy bastard had the nerve to gloat. "Well little lady, I'm sorry to say you may have lost all your chips."

He placed down his cards roughly and stood up. "Royal flush little lady."

Caroline slowly lifted her card and sighed with relief.

A full house.

Yes! She needed this.

"Full house." She smirked as she placed the cards down.

Various emotions passed across the mans face, but anger seemed to win him over.

He walked right up to her and pointed his finger in her face.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"She cheated!" He looked at the dealer.

"I did not!" She exasperated. "He's just mad because he lost!" She fought him with equal force.

"I never get beat little lady." He frowned at Caroline. "And I'm not about to today."

She stood up and took a step back from him.

"Well it looks like you did today." She told him. "Now if you will just—"

He was fast. The man grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her forward.

Caroline looked to the dealer for help.

He muttered something to a large man behind him.

He was dressed in all black and he quickly disappeared into another room.

"You are coming with me little lady." He expected her to follow, but she fought back.

"Let of me." She pulled back on her wrist attempting to fight him off.

She thought he would pull again, but he suddenly dropped his arm and took two steps back from Caroline.

She smelled the man before she saw him.

The musky scent threw her off and clouded her mind knowing if she was around whoever was behind her for any long period of time she would completely lose herself.

She dared to turn around.

"Mr. Jones?" The mans cool voice shocked her. But what did she expect? A harsher voice?

His voice screamed calmness and Caroline couldn't decided if it was soothing or if she should be afraid.

"Is there a problem here?" He more or less asked the greasy man next to her.

"That woman," He shakily pointed at Caroline. "Was counting cards." He lied through his teeth.

This time she was the one to point the finger at him.

"I did not do anything!" She hissed at him. "You're lying!"

She finally turned around and greeted the mysterious man with the calm voice.

He oozed sex. He had at least five inches on her and his large frame filled the black dress pants and clean white button up that he was wearing.

She was at loss for words when she made eye contact with him.

He looked at her intensely as if her next words would decide her fate.

"I don't even know how to count cards." She said somehow finding the words.

"I do not tolerate lying." He calmly told her. "Especially at my games."

He was trying to get her to confess. But why would she confess to something she didn't do?

"I'm going to need you to come with me Miss…?"

"Forbes." She completed his sentence. "Miss. Forbes."

He turned on his heel and began to walk to the back room. Not once did he turn around to see if she was following.

He knew she would follow.

He lead her through a few doors before they reached an office.

"Take a seat." He told her once they got inside.

He completely closed the door which should have caused Caroline to panic because she didn't know this man.

She was torn between her attraction and fear of this man.

She didn't even know his name.

"Mikaelson." He told her as if he could read her thoughts.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I promise you that—"

He held up his hand and she immediately closed her mouth.

It seemed as if he already had his mind made up about whether or not she was lying.

No matter what she said she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"I don't trust anyone, Miss. Forbes." He explained to her. "So you understand that I take this accusation very seriously."

Caroline's covered her face with her hands.

She could not believe this was happening, but she needed to stay strong.

She lifted her face and looked at Mr. Mikaelson with all the strength she could gather.

"I bet all of my money on that table." She stood up from the chair and stood in front of Mr. Mikaelson.

"I have nothing to lose now," She looked up at him praying that he would believe her. "Because I lost everything the second he accused me of cheating."

"You're brave." He told her. "I didn't expect such a mouth from such a small woman."

She now realized how close they truly were.

She was once again at loss for words as his dark eyes studied her reaction.

"I didn't do anything." She told him again. "I don't know how else to make you believe me."

"I believe you, Miss. Forbes." She for relief wash over her.

"But I cannot let you collect your money." He started to explain.

"And why not is it well with my right to—"

He cut her off. "The game is illegal, Miss. Forbes. Surely you knew what you were getting into when you paid the fee at the door."

"I know but —"

"But nothing." His sharp voice said. "You are lucky I'm letting you go did much worse to the man who accused you."

"Mr. Mikaelson I told you that I bet all I had on that table." She pleaded with him. "I need that money back."

He smirked at her pouting.

"That frown isn't becoming of you, love." He placed the back of his hand on her cheek.

She quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She told him. "I don't know what type of girl you think I am, but I am leaving if you would ever insinuate anything about me."

She spun on her heel to leave, but he grabbed her by the wrist.

It wasn't forceful, but enough to slow her down.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She warned offering him a piercing gaze.

"You don't really know who you're dealing with do you?"

He slowly pulled her towards him and she felt her insides start to warm up.

No, Caroline. She told herself.

"I don't." She told him confidently. "And I really don't give a damn."

"You should." He offered her one final warning.

He released her wrist giving her the power. She hesitated slightly before her lips came crashing down on his.

He met her with equal force as he wrapped her large frame around her small one.

"You have one chance to leave now, Miss. Forbes. I won't be responsible for my actions if you don't stop me now." He said in between kisses.

He trailed a path down her neck and onto her collarbone.

Her mind was clouded.

She could barely think or move. She just allowed herself to feel.

She never felt so alive in his arms. The way he moved his hands down her body sent chills down her spine.

He hoisted her up onto his desk clearing everything in his path.

"Miss. Forbes."

"Caroline." She corrected him.

"Caroline." He repeated with a smirk. He wasted no time ripping the front of her shirt open.

Her black lace bra was quickly revealed causing Caroline to gasp.

"I don't fuck nice, Caroline. So if you're into the vanilla shit then leave." He said as he cupped both breasts in each hand.

"I'm not leaving." She told him. "Quit trying to make me."

She quickly unbuttoned he shirt and ran her hands along his smooth chest.

She unbuttoned his pants and quickly released his erection from his trousers.

He wasted no time and hiked her skirt above her waist.

He pulled a condom from his pocket and wrapped himself.

He positioned himself at her entrance and without warning he entered her.

Caroline could see stars. He slowly pulled out and pumped back in her with a heavy force.

He pulled her close so her lips were at his ear. "This will be hard and fast, love. But I promise you will enjoy every second of it."

He took her by the hip and controlled their movements.

He quickly pulled out again and pulled her by the legs. He spun her around and ran his fingers up her spine.

Her breath hitched anticipating his next move. He pushed down onto the desk exposing her backside to him.

He slowly entered her from behind with a hard and forceful thrust.

"Please." She begged him.

"Please what, Caroline?" He told her. "I don't know what you want if you don't tell me."

"Harder." Her voice was strained. "I want you to fuck me harder."

"Good girl." His silky voice coaxed her.

She felt her climax building and she gripped onto the desk trying to hold herself for as long as she could.

"Come, love." He commanded.

It hit her like a train and her world came crashing down around her.

He rode out his orgasm just as she came down from her high.

He pulled out of her and straightened her skirt.

He spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips.

"There's a bathroom through that door if you want to clean up." He told her

* * *

to be continued..


End file.
